


Le Chevalier Geek Musical

by Soulix



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Fire Emblem Series, Kingdom Hearts, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulix/pseuds/Soulix
Summary: "Tel l'ordre des univers déstabilisés, la réalité devra réparer cet équilibre. Un humain doit le faire qu'importe son identité. Tel est sa destinée et celui des univers avec la réalité séparée de la fiction. L’ordre doit être réparé."
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Le commencement

Ceci est le début d’une longue histoire. D’une histoire qui mêle tout ce que vous connaissez dans votre vie. Les histoires qu’on vous raconte et montre sont le pur produit de votre imagination. Je le sais je les vois. Je les vois de mes propres yeux et j’interagis avec eux. Je suis le Chevalier Geek Musical. Défenseur des univers et sauveur de ces derniers. Mais… je vais raconter ce qui fait que je suis ce chevalier auquel tout pleins de gens m’acclament est en fait un garçon banal. Ce même garçon qui fait que vous pouvez le ressembler ou non par son histoire personnelle et à travers ses émotions. Tout peut paraitre excessif et c’est le cas. Trop de personnages vont défiler tout au long de son aventure. De multiples scénarios vont vous faire perdre la tête. Cependant, ce n’est que seulement mon histoire… 

* * *

Je suis installé sur mon siège entre quatre murs remplis de posters et de dessins fait par mes amis ou des artistes que j’apprécie, un de ces murs était bleu tandis que les autres étaient blancs. Assis devant mon bureau, je lis, je regarde, je joue, je parle comme à mon habitude, devant une barrière. Cette barrière est mon écran. C’est une barrière car derrière se cache un monde riche et énorme, il est semblable au notre mais avec plus de fantaisies. J’ai rencontré beaucoup de personnes. J’aime ma famille et je m’entends assez bien avec elle. J’ai juste une pression qui m’entoure de part ce que je dois devenir et par ce que je dois faire et c’est réussir ma vie. Je dois la réussir au risque de décevoir les gens autour de moi si j’échoue. Pourtant, c’est ce que je commence de plus en plus à penser… à échouer… C’est bizarre. J’ai l’impression d’avoir un coup de fatigue alors que je viens de me réveiller il y a 2 heures et que l’on est en vacances. Je vais aller dormir on verra plus tard avant de manger et de toute façon je pourrais les revoir. Mon corps habillé de ses vêtements se jette tels un sac à patate sur mon lit. Mes paupières deviennent lourdes et mon esprit s’apaise.

* * *

**_Tels l'ordre des univers déstabilisés, la réalité devra réparer cet équilibre. Un humain doit le faire qu'importe son identité. Tel est sa destinée et celui des univers avec la réalité séparée de la fiction. L’ordre doit être réparé._ **

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut en ayant fait un rêve très étrange. Bizarrement je ne m’en souviens pas très bien. Je sais juste que j’ai vu de la lumière et une figure angélique est arrivé. Elle était androgyne, je n’arrivais pas à voir si elle était une figure féminine ou masculine. De plus, je n’arrivais pas à distinguer son visage, ni ses cheveux. Mais je savais que je ressentais une sensation agréable auprès de lui ou elle.

Mon réveil se fait dans un endroit qui n’est pas ma chambre. C’est bizarre… Où suis-je ?! Où est ma famille ? C’est une pièce semblable à une chambre de détenu de prison mais les murs sont lisses comme du carrelage et le sol est de même texture. Le lit est en bois blanc avec un drap blanc. On dirait presque que ceux qui me détienne veulent me rendre aveugle. Je me rends compte que maintenant mes vêtements ont aussi changé. On dirait que je suis habillé comme un malade dans un hôpital. Enfin… tout ça n’explique toujours pas « QU’EST-CE QUE JE FOUS ICI ? ». Je hurle encore et encore, je frappe les murs mais mon esprit panique et ma gorge se noue. Des larmes commencent à monter et je cris.

« Non ! non ! Laissez-moi sortir ! Je veux revoir ma famille ! S’il vous plaît… Je veux revoir mes amis… »

Quelques minutes passent et je continue à ma lamenter en pensant à toutes les possibilités qui peuvent m’arriver. C’est ainsi que j’étends un bruit et qu'une porte s'ouvre. Je cours vers celle-ci avec peur et voulant voir d'autres couleur que le blanc. J'arrive dans un couloir en pierre éclairé avec des torches. Plusieurs salle vide comme la mienne existe au long du couloir et la seule sortie est au fond. C’est ainsi qu’instinctivement je cours vers l’escalier et que je remarque une lumière qui scintille et j’arrivais dans une énorme salle. Elle est semblable à l’intérieur d’une église mélangé avec un temple. Tout en pierre, semblable à celui du couloir. Une lumière d'en haut traversait le milieu vertical de la salle. Elle pointe vers le milieu d'un cercle étrange. Je m'y rapproche de plus en plus et en y arrivant pour voir où amenait le trou du plafond. En franchissant le cercle, du feu apparaît et faisait la forme du cercle.

C’est ainsi que je panique de nouveau et que des formes se rapprochent mais elles sont tapies dans l’ombre. Pourtant elles me semblent familières… Qu’est-ce qui se passe… ? Ma tête… Argh… ma tête… je ne vois plus rien. J’ai l’impression de tomber. J’entends une voix… non plusieurs comme une chorale. Je tombe encore… encore… j’ai l’impression que le temps se ralentit au fur et à mesure. Où alors est-ce que c’est moi qui ralentis ? Je sens que mon corps est lourd attiré par quelque chose mais à la fois léger de pouvoir avoir l’impression de plonger. Je me retrouve à ralentir jusqu’à tomber comme une feuille sur un sol qui me parait invisible du fait que tout est dans l’obscurité. Je me relève comme je peux, du fait que j’ai l’impression de m’être endormi.

Je regarde autour de moi et une lumière commence à briller sur le sol. Elle est si forte qu’elle m’aveugle et qu’elle commence à grandir. C’est en arrivant à voir de nouveau que je suis halluciné de la texture et de la couleur du sol. C’est un vitrail qui là où je commence à voir est argenté puis dessus on arrive à voir du bleu, du noir, du blanc, du jaune doré et un peu d’orange et de violet. Ces couleurs constituent comme un dessin ou un motif. En effet… Cela constitue bien un dessin. C’est moi qui suis représenté sur ce vitrail. L’endroit dans lequel je suis c’est un palier de l’éveil, et c’est le mien. Je suis exposé le regard fixe avec un grand sourire qui semble niais. Ma main droite est posée près de ma poitrine et la représentation ne s’arrête qu’a la fin de mon torse. Je suis vêtue différemment de mes vêtements de patient, d’un manteau noir à capuche, d’un t-shirt blanc simple, d’un collier dragon semblable à celui que j’ai toujours autour de mon cou habituellement et enfin d’un casque d’écouteurs noir. Je porte aussi, en plus, un bouclier qui m’a tout l’air d’être fait d’un métal.

Autour de moi plusieurs personnes sont aussi représentées. Je reconnais ainsi en haut à gauche Naminé de la franchise Kingdom Hearts. Cela ne m’étonne pas de la voir, elle est un de ces personnages que j’affection tout particulièrement qui m’aide à avancer dans la vie. Une magnifique fille avec une robe blanche et une chevelure blonde mais plus proche du blanc. Elle a des yeux bleu océan qui me remplit de tendresse à chaque fois. Son regard est porté vers la gauche mais elle sourit, ce qui me fait sourire aussi.

En dessous, je reconnais Roxas qui fait aussi parti de la franchise Kingdom Hearts. Un blond avec des cheveux courts hérissés vers la droite. De même que Naminé pour les yeux, son air joyeux et confiant me donne du courage et m’inspire. Il est tourné légèrement vers moi, habillé de son manteau de l’organisation. J’aurai pensé qu’il serait avec ses habits du crépuscule mais je l’apprécie quand même beaucoup avec ce manteau. Cela me rappelle son combat dramatique contre Riku… Enfin bon je divague. VAGUE !

En haut à droite, c’est Neku de la licence The World End With You. Un ado aux cheveux orange en piqué avant. Il a un regard bleu un peu différend de celui de Roxas et de Naminé, il est presque méfiant en ayant porté ses yeux vers moi. Toujours avec son casque et son col violet. Il est un des personnages avec lequel je me reconnais plus dans la vie de tous les jours. Jugeant sans savoir les gens qui m’entoure et m’enfermant sur moi-même.  
  
Enfin une dernière personne est représentée en dessous de Neku et… C’est bizarre, je ne la reconnais pas. Il me ressemble mais… pas vraiment non plus. Il est montré de profile vers moi. Les cheveux noirs et les yeux rouge sang presque effrayant. Son sourire est radicalement différent des autres, on dirait qu’il a un air sadique m’enfin bon. Surement un personnage que je ne connais pas.  
  


Une fois avoir revue en perspective mon palier, il réagit bizarrement. Des gouttes d’eau commencent à apparaître tout autour de moi. Une forme s’illumine sur ma main au niveau du palier, et il est semblable à celui de la triforce du monde d’Hyrule de la série The Legend of Zelda. De plus, une musique commence à se jouer venant de la série de The World End With You. Il s’agit plus précisément de « It’s so Wonderful ». Ensuite, des filins bleus commencent à apparaître tout autour de moi, m’entourant les deux mains.

Enfin les gouttes d’eau viennent et se regroupe sous moi afin de créer comme une sorte de tourbillon d’eau afin de me poser. Ce dernier me souleva et je crie de toute mes forces.  
  
« QU’EST-CE C’EST QUE CE BORDEL ? »

Je pars vers le haut vers de nouveau la salle immense où j’étais. Par la même occasion, le palier s’éleva et se mit sur le cercle qui était là tout à l’heure. Le tourbillon me dépose sur le palier dans la salle et je regarde de nouveau autour de moi et les formes ne sont plus là. J’entends cependant une voix débarquée derrière moi, venant de là où je suis arrivé. Cette voix… je la reconnais… Je me retourne et cinq personne marche vers moi, Roxas, Neku, Link, Corrin et enfin Noctis. Les cinq devant moi et Roxas me parle en personne d’un air sérieux.  
  
« Bienvenue Chevalier Geek Musical ! »


	2. Trop de questions pour un nouveau

Les cinq sont devant moi et Roxas me parle en personne d’un air sérieux. 

« Bienvenue Chevalier Geek Musical ! »

C’est ainsi que mon cœur bat à cent à l’heure. Ces personnages que j’apprécie de par leur aura, leur histoire, leur personnalité… Ils sont là devant moi. Ils n’ont même pas l’air de personnes en cosplay. Ils sont réels, c’est extrêmement étrange. Je dois avoir l’air de suer devant eux. 

« Hé ! » Commence Noctis en claquant des doigts. « Reprends-toi ça va aller. » Je commence néanmoins à perdre l’équilibre. Roxas, Link et Corrin me rattrapent en courant. Le porteur me sourit tendrement, le héros d’Hyrule et le Polymorphe ont l’air embarrassés de me ramasser. Tandis que le solitaire me regarde d’un air méfiant et le jeune prince d’un air aussi mécontent. 

« Vous êtes réels ? » Ils me répondent tous d’un coup de tête que oui. 

De nouveau debout, Roxas me tient par les épaules en souriant.

« Tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions n’est-ce pas ?

-Oui...

-Ne t’inquiète pas, on va aller s’asseoir dans le salon à droite pour discuter tranquillement, on t’expliquera ton rôle. Prends ces vêtements. »

Noctis me donne un sac blanc assez large qui pèse un certain poids. Je pars donc vers la direction que Roxas m’a montrée. 

_________________________________________________________________

Le dernier des Lucis s’exclama à la sortie de l’élu.

« Tu es sûr que c’est lui ? Je le sens pas du tout à la hauteur.

-Je ne sais pas… C’est le choix de la déesse. » répondait le simili.

« Il faut qu’il soit prêt pour sauver les univers. 

-Avec tous nos pouvoirs, il devrait pouvoir y arriver » intervient Corrin. 

« Mouais… Espérons… » disait Neku.

_________________________________________________________________

J’arrive dans une salle surprenante, c’est un salon plutôt chic avec un sol en parquet gris, des murs blancs lisses avec un grand miroir sur la droite, un pilonne de la même texture que les murs au milieu de la pièce, des canapés blancs qui ont l’air confortables, une table grise aussi et la pièce est éclairée de lampes contemporaines qu’on pourrait trouver dans un appartement moderne de Paris. Il y a une télé avec des consoles de jeux, des flippers et une bibliothèque. De quoi l’air un salon de luxe.

Je sors les vêtements que l’on m’a donné et en change de ma tenue de patient. Une fois vêtu, je me contemple dans le miroir. Voici donc comment je me vois. Un garçon perdu avec des cernes mais qui pourtant ne se sent pas spécialement fatigué. Nous pouvons clairement voir la couleur de ses yeux, le bleu étant dominant. Ses cheveux sont un peu emmêlés, sûrement à cause de son sommeil profond mais d’habitude il est plus arrondi sur la tête, coupés de manière courte de couleur blond, habituellement ils servent à cacher sa cicatrice sur le front voire même à la protéger. Il aimerait changer de coupe mais il ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire. Sa carrure est assez simple. Il est maigre sans trop non plus, on voit seulement un peu ses côtes mais rien de très marquant. Il ne possède pas forcément de muscles très marqués et même il ne souhaite pas forcément en avoir. Sur son torse, on peut voir quelques restes d’éraflures de sa varicelle qu’il eut très tard. Ses jambes n’ont rien de particulier non plus, ses mains le sont en revanche. En effet, sa main gauche a aussi une cicatrice mais différente de celle de son front. Celle sur sa main était une brûlure à laquelle on a mis un bout de sa peau afin de la soigner. Tandis que celle sur sont front n’était seulement qu’une ouverture qu’il s’est faite n’étant qu’un bébé. Pour finir ses pieds sont normaux. Pour parler des vêtements que Noctis lui a donnés. Il est habillé d’un t-shirt blanc en soie, ce qui le perturbe énormément n’ayant pas l’habitude de cette matière en termes de t-shirt, portant un manteau en laine de couleur noire arrivant jusqu’au-dessus des pieds et possédant trois poches avec une capuche. Une poche située à gauche, une autre à droite et une dernière au niveau du torse à gauche. Pour finir, il porte un collier argenté en forme de dragon.

Je ne comprends rien à tout ce qu’il me raconte. J’entends une porte s’ouvrir et c’était celle par laquelle je suis passé. Ils entrent un par un dans la pièce et me demandent de venir près du canapé de trois places. Je m’installe au milieu, Corrin à ma gauche me mettant sa main sur mon épaule, Noctis à ma droite de manière décontracté mais ayant un air sérieux, Neku se tenant debout près du mur me regardant à peine, Link par terre les jambes croisées et enfin Roxas devant moi sur une chaise empruntée du salon. J’ai assez peur de ce qui va se passer et j’en suis presque intimidé d’être au milieu de ces personnages que je connais, mais qui eux ne me connaissent pas tellement. 

« Bon reprenons depuis le début, Roxas à toi l’honneur. » Dit le jeune prince.

« Très bien… Nous savons que tu es un peu chamboulé par tout ce qu’il vient de se passer et rien que le fait de nous voir doit déjà énormément t’épuiser… Hum… Par où commencer… Tu veux qu’on te parle de quoi en premier ? »

Il a l’air assez mal à l’aise bizarrement. Il ne doit pas avoir l’habitude. Je ne sais pas quoi vraiment répondre car pour dire, je suis tout autant mal à l’aise. Je les regarde encore car je suis encore bluffé par le fait que je puisse les voir en détails de près. 

« Et si on commençait par se présenter cela nous permettra de nous mettre un peu plus à l’aise, même si en soi, on se connait déjà tous plus ou moins mais vous voyez l’idée. 

-Tu as raison Corrin. Je vais donc commencer. Je m’appelle Roxas et je viens de la Cité du Crépuscule avec Axel, Xion, Naminé et les autres… Je maîtrise ce qu’on appelle la Keyblade voire même j’en maîtrise deux. C’est une lame en forme de clé qui permet d’ouvrir toute sorte de serrure. C’est une arme assez puissante si vous avez un cœur assez fort. Je faisais parti d’un groupe appelé l’organisation XIII ayant pour but de récolter des cœurs et former le Kingdom Hearts. Au début, on pensait qu’on n’avait pas de cœurs et c’était dans ce but qu’on voulait le former. Mais nous avons été manipulés par notre chef Xemnas qui voulait juste recréer la Guerre des keyblades pour Xehanorth. Il nous a séparés, Axel, Xion et moi, pendant un moment et je ne lui pardonnerai pas pour ça et de tout ce qu’il a fait aux autres membres de l’organisation. 

-Moi c’est Corrin. Je fais partie à la fois de la famille de Nohr et d’Hoshido avec ma sœur Azura. La vérité est que je n’appartiens à aucune des deux familles. Mais le destin a fait que je me suis attaché à eux les considérant comme ma véritable famille. Je me bats grâce à l’épée Yato et grâce à une dracopierre j’ai la possibilité de me transformer en dragon. C’est Azura qui me la donnée et depuis j’arrive à défendre ma famille et moi-même.

-Je m’appelle Noctis, je suis le dernier de la lignée des Rois du Royaume des Lucis. Afin de lui donner de meilleurs jours, nous avons affronté celui qui aurait dû être sur le trône lors de l’époque du premier roi, Ardyn. Mais nous l’avons arrêté grâce à mes frères d’armes : Gladiolus mon maître d’armes, Ignis mon cuisinier et Prompto mon ami d’enfance… Ce sont tous mes meilleurs amis mais malheureusement j’ai perdu… Lunafreya… Celle que j’aime, nous devions nous marier avant que mon père et le royaume se fassent attaquer par le royaume de Nifeilheim… Oh désolé de plomber l’ambiance ! Enfin, j’ai hérité les pouvoirs de mon père : Le pouvoir des Lucis. En lançant une arme, je peux me téléporter là où elle se trouve et je peux aussi maîtriser les autres armes des anciens rois ainsi que la bague des Lucis. Cette dernière est maintenue dans un endroit secret. Maintenant, à toi Link.

-Ya ! Je m’appelle Link et je suis un habitant d’Hyrule qui a été ravagé par le puissant Ganon. J’ai dû le restaurer grâce à l’épée de la légende, des prophètes et de la princesse Zelda. J’ai d’autres versions de moi-même qui existent et ils vivent des aventures différentes que celles que j’ai vécues. En plus de me battre avec une épée principalement, je sais me battre avec un boomerang et d’autres armes assez insolites. Je me protège aussi principalement avec le bouclier Hylien mais je peux utiliser n’importe quel bouclier. Enfin à toi Neku !

-Oui… Bon je vais essayer de faire court car je ne souhaite pas trop en parler. J’ai participé à un jeu lors de ma mort. Cela m’a permis de revenir en vie. Et lors de ce jeu, je me suis fait des amis comme Beat, Rhyme ou encore Shiki qui me manque…

-Maintenant à toi ! » 

C’est ainsi que Corrin s’adresse à moi. Je fus stressé par tout ce qu’ils disaient mais faut bien que je me présente. 

« Bonjour, je m’appelle ***** et je viens de La Terre et c’est tout. »

Tout le monde me regarde d’un air blasé et déçu. Je ne voulais pas révéler plus car je ne me sentais pas de leur dire, certes j’ai confiance en eux mais je ne suis pas comme eux. 

Noctis en rompant le silence : « T’es sérieux ? C’est tout ce que tu as dire ? » 

« Ben ouais plutôt… » Dis-je en étant intimidé. 

Le héros d’hyrule s’approche d’un sourire tendre vers moi, il se baisse à mon niveau m’étant sa main gauche sur mon épaule. 

« Ne t’inquiète pas si tu ne veux pas énoncer ton histoire. C’était juste histoire de nous mettre à l’aise ensemble mais ça n’a pas marché pour toi on dirait. »

En le regardant parler, je me sentais inspiré. Je les remercie donc tous. Je changs de suite d’idées et je me sens presque mieux. J’ose demander qu’est-ce qui se passe pour que je les vois de manière réelle. Roxas toujours sur son siège, me répond :

« Cela risque d’être assez long et compliqué à expliquer, si jamais tu as des questions dis le nous. Le monde dans lequel tu vis a subi un étrange phénomène. Il est anéanti et tu es le seul survivant…

-Quoi ?!

-Calme-toi ! Tout le monde va bien ! Enfin presque… tout le monde est en état de sommeil et ça grâce à la déesse. » Neku m’a rassuré d’une certaine manière grâce à son intervention. Ainsi le Numéro XIII continua.

« Neku a raison. Ils sont sauvés grâce à une être divine qui établit les liens entre votre monde et le nôtre et crée l’équilibre au sein des deux mondes, leurs noms sont « Réalité » et « Création ». Je te laisse deviner dans lequel tu vis. Sachant que les Hommes de la Réalité sont nos créateurs. Cependant, les personnages de la Création sont ici. Dans cet espace mélangé entre les deux mondes, nous ne savons pas réellement comment cela a pu arriver. D’après la déesse, il s’agirait d’un événement cosmogonique parasite. C’est là que tu interviens car tu seras le nouveau lien qui va réparer cet événement. Elle nous a prévenus de la venue d’un Homme de la Réalité qui est le seul à pouvoir rétablir les deux mondes et qu’il sera le Chevalier Geek Musical.

-Wow… je ne sais quoi dire mais j’ai encore des questions. Que sont devenus les personnages de la Création ? 

-Comme tu peux le voir, Noctis est vivant alors qu’il est censé disparaître à la fin de son combat contre Ardyn en étant d’un certain âge. Là il est redevenu jeune. En fait, tout le monde est présent et tous les personnages que vous avez créés sont vivants ainsi que les mondes, les phénomènes, les objets des univers que vous avez créés. 

-Mon dieu mais cela doit être le Chaos… et sinon pourquoi la déesse ne peut pas réparer seule les deux mondes ?

-Elle n’y arrive pas et elle ne possède pas assez de puissance pour tenir en sommeil tout un monde entier tel que le vôtre sachant que tout doit revenir à ce qui s’est passé avant le phénomène, mais aussi que tous les êtres vivants doivent être gardés en état de stase. De plus, elle a réussi aussi à créer ce lieu où on va devoir te préparer avant ta mission. Je n’en ai pas beaucoup parlé mais pour réparer ce lien il faut que tu accèdes à un lieu que nous ne connaissons pas qui va te permettre de tout remettre à la normale. Je sais que ce que nous expliquons peut te paraître bizarre mais nous t’expliquons tout ce que nous savons. Peut-être que plus tard dans ton aventure tu pourras savoir pourquoi et comment tout cela existe. »

Effectivement, tout ça me semble assez flou et presque étrange. Mais j’ai ainsi une seule et dernière question qui me taraude…

« Pourquoi m’avoir choisi ? »

Suite à cette question, tout le monde se regarde de manière inquiète et un nouveau silence s’installe. Une peur en moi m’envahit d’un seul coup mais Corrin répond.

« Nous n’en avons aucune idée. »

Mes yeux s’écarquillent et je suis de plus en plus stressé par cette histoire. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça.

« Ça doit faire beaucoup et je pense qu’on va en arrêter là pour aujourd’hui. Nous allons te laisser seul ici le temps que tu réfléchisses. »

Je fais signe d’un oui et ils partent tous vers la sortie, Noctis rajoute afin de détendre l’atmosphère. 

« Ne réfléchis pas trop, nous avons besoin de toi. »

Cela me procure un sourire, mais la solitude au sein de la salle. Je pose mon visage dans mes mains. Je repense à tout mon entourage que cela soit ma famille et mes amis. Ils ne me manquent déjà rien qu’en y repensant. Mais de surcroît, je pense toujours à cette question.

« Pourquoi m’avoir choisi ? »

Elle résonne dans ma tête… Elle m’envahit tellement que je me mets à la répéter à l’oral. Cela me trouble, cela me fait peur, cela me rend triste. Je veux revoir une dernière fois ma famille et mes amis… ils ne sont plus là… je suis le seul à pouvoir les aider mais je ne vais pas y arriver. Je sens les larmes monter en même temps que mes souvenirs. Ils vont et viennent comme les vagues de la mer et donc l’eau étant aussi salée que pleurs. Je suis seul…

_Je voudrai remercier Kapun qui m'a aidé à me corriger, je mets en lien son Twitter ici parce qu'il fait de beaux dessins et que c'est une personne très sympathique ! <3_

<https://twitter.com/Kapunkun>


End file.
